Happy Independence Day from Slyvarant
by rawrxiMax
Summary: Happy Independence day from Slyvarant! What happens when Raine, Kratos, Genis, Lloyd, and Colette all get together, and have a fireworks celebration? Chaos, Insanity, Romance, and just downright madness! Warning: Spoiler about who Lloyd’s real father is!


Happy Independence Day from Slyvarant

Disclaimer: don't own nothin'

Summary: Happy Independence day from Slyvarant! What happens when Raine, Kratos, Genis, Lloyd, and Colette all get together, and have a fireworks celebration? Chaos, Insanity, Romance, and just downright madness! Warning: Spoiler about who Lloyd's real father is! LloydxColette

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had set up camp for the night, mainly because they were tired and it's was Independence Day for Sylvarant. Well they all gathered around the fire chatting about the days events, and how many summon spirits they got…everyone except Lloyd.

"Um, Professor?"

"What is it Colette?"

"Uh where did Lloyd go?" Colette started to look a little nervous because unknown to everyone else, Colette secretly liked Lloyd…a lot.

"Hmm…now that you mention it, I'm really not sure." Professor Raine was very much confused and went of to think, and try to remember if Lloyd said anything.

"Oh, ok."

"He went off to get a surprise, at least that's what he said." Kratos walked over and took a seat by Colette looking unconcerned, and extremely annoyed that his son would take off like that.

"Oh! Wow, what kind of surprise?" Colette got up, and was looking extremely excited.

Kratos started laughing, because of a few things that just occurred. One was Colette got so carried away that she fell on her butt…as usual, two that Kratos knew that Colette liked Lloyd and Lloyd liked Colette and they were oblivious to the fact, and the final thing was that Genis came from his guard duty and tripped over Colette.

"Ugh! Sorry Colette!" Genis jumped up and started rubbing his head, and helping Colette up.

"Thank you Genis! Do you by chance know what Lloyd went to get?"

"Yup I do!"

"Can you tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Colette looked so sad, and Genis' defenses started to break down.

"B-because I made a promise."

"Come on please!" Colette was looking at him with pleading eyes, and he caved in.

"A-alright, but you better act like you didn't know! Well he went to get fireworks!"

"Fireworks? For what?"

"Colette how could you forget? It's Independence Day!" Genis started jumping around happily.

"Independence day? Independence for what?"

"Independence from the evil Prince Tachibana!"

"Uh…we didn't have any guy named prince Tachibana." Colette was very confused, but turned happy when she saw Lloyd appear with a wagon.

"Lloyd you're finally back, and what's in the wagon?"

"Oh these? Their a surprise for everyone! I got fireworks for all of us to enjoy!"

Kratos jumped up and helped Lloyd set up the fireworks on the hill and made sure everyone was around before he started to light them.

They shot of the first few fireworks with a few problems: One Kratos didn't have any matches and forgot Genis could you magic, so he took two sticks and tried to make a fire start, it work but then blew out. Second he used Genis but Genis got in the way and so did Kratos because the fireworks didn't go off, so they looked and got shot in the face, which caused them to sit down, and just let Professor light them. Lloyd and Colette sat next to each, and were behind everyone so they could get a better view.

"Wow Lloyd these are beautiful! Thank you so much, this is the best surprise ever!"

"No problem Colette! I thought this would make everyone happy and forget all our troubles!" Lloyd started yelling and cheering as the professor set off more fireworks.

Unconsciously, Lloyd and Colette both put their hands on top of one another, and got closer to each other. Lloyd scooted closer to Colette and wrapped his arm around her, as they watched the fireworks shoot into the night sky.

"Ll-lloyd?"

"What is it Colette?"

"Hmm, well you know we have been traveling with each other for awhile, and I've kinda wanted to tell you this for awhile now…well um Lloyd I like you. I mean I REALLY like you, I started liking you ever since we started traveling together, if you don't like me back that fine, but I thought I should tell you." Colette as she finished speaking she looked back at the sky, and this time towards the moon. It cast a faint light over her face making her look angelic, and perfect as Lloyd had always seen her.

Lloyd looked at Colette incredulously while thinking: _She likes me! I feel the same about her but I don't think I'll tell her I think I'll let my next action do that talking._

Lloyd lightly pulled Colette onto his lap, and tilted her head up towards his and met her lips in an amazing kiss as the finale of the fireworks began. The kiss lasted until the fireworks were over, and they met each others eyes before Lloyd and Colette spoke in unison.

"L-loyd, I love you."

"Colette I love you."

They both had a light pink tint in their cheeks as the watched the final fireworks shoot up into the sky, and met in one final kiss, before everyone started to get up and leave. Unknown to the new happy couple, while they were kissing Kratos, Raine, and Genis all turned around to see them and started applauding as they all knew how much they liked each other.

Lloyd and Colette faces now a bright red stood up quickly, and everyone walked back to the campsite to sleep for the night. Normally Lloyd and Colette sleep in separate tents, but to everyone's enjoyment they slept in the same tent, and everyone knew the two of them would soon be married as soon as their journey was over. That is if they could find a way to make sure Colette was not turned into an angel.

"Colette I promise you, you won't become an angel, and you won't die, I will protect you with my life!"

"Lloyd thank you, that means so much to me, and I'll find a way to regenerate the world without sacrificing myself, and without becoming an angel."

"Colette, thank you, and please stay with me and I'll stay with you, always."

"Lloyd, I'll never leave you, you're important to me, you mean so much to me that I can't even put it in to words and I'll stay with you forever."

With the warmth of the tent making them tired they came in for one last kiss before they fell asleep in each others arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone plz review I beg you to! Tell me if I should write some more Tales of Symphonia fanfiction stuff. I really hope you liked the whole ColettexLloyd romance!

Well that's it plz review! I beg of u to!


End file.
